my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION
Episodes from Sesame Street's 30th Season Ep 1.: "Balls" Ewballs-count.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO, 01 Screenshot (126).png Screenshot (127).png bandicam 2018-06-15 19-12-29-753.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP Screenshot (128).png Screenshot (129).png Screenshot (130).png Screenshot (131).png Screenshot (132).png Screenshot (134).png bandicam 2018-11-29 19-44-55-789.jpg|Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - DOUG'S FUNNY HOP, SHORT 15501451442806168.gif Ep 2.: "Shoes" Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-37-26-573.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Screenshot (500).png Screenshot (501).png Screenshot (502).png Screenshot (503).png Screenshot (504).png Screenshot (505).png Screenshot (506).png Screenshot (507).png Screenshot (508).png Screenshot (509).png Screenshot (510).png Screenshot (511).png 15503513821950785.gif 15503512722858498.gif Ep 3.: "Hats" 1550351678195070.gif Ep 4.: "Dancing" 15503518201950788.gif Ep 5.: "Jackets" 15502842042008766.gif bandicam 2018-09-20 17-20-16-814.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING bandicam 2018-09-20 17-24-44-127.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING 15502842272578419.gif Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (274).png Screenshot (275).png Bandicam 2018-09-20 17-27-20-514.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Screenshot (276).png Screenshot (277).png Screenshot (278).png Screenshot (279).png Screenshot (280).png Screenshot (281).png Elmo's World Sound Ideas, WIND CHIMES - BRASS.png|Sound Ideas, WIND CHIMES - BRASS 15502843132008740.gif Ep 6.: "Food" Elmo's World Food Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803.png|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 Screenshot (366).png Screenshot (367).png Screenshot (431).png Screenshot (432).png Screenshot (433).png Screenshot (368).png Screenshot (369).png Screenshot (370).png Screenshot (371).png Screenshot (372).png Screenshot (373).png Vlcsnap-2016-07-30-16h33m01s761.png|Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 15502840962578489.gif Ep 7.: "Books" Bandicam 2018-10-13 12-33-32-086.jpg|Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - DOUG'S FUNNY HOP, SHORT Bandicam 2018-10-13 12-38-28-242.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 03 Bandicam 2018-10-13 12-41-02-878.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING Bandicam 2018-10-13 12-43-42-309.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Screenshot (214).png Screenshot (215).png Screenshot (216).png Screenshot (217).png Screenshot (218).png Screenshot (219).png Screenshot (220).png Screenshot (221).png Screenshot (222).png Screenshot (223).png Screenshot (224).png Screenshot (225).png 1550351978753262.gif Ep 8.: "Music" 15501445582982042.gif Screenshot (145).png Screenshot (146).png Screenshot (147).png Screenshot (148).png Screenshot (149).png Screenshot (150).png Screenshot (151).png Screenshot (152).png Screenshot (153).png Ep 9.: "Water" Bandicam 2018-12-02 19-23-37-860.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806 bandicam 2018-12-02 19-28-35-387.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT 15501448692806174.gif Elmo's World Brushing Teeth Sound Effect.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Brush Teeth TE035901 Ep 10.: "Transportation" Bandicam 2018-09-16 20-51-13-664.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE 15501447082806121.gif Bandicam 2018-09-16 21-04-20-133.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 Bandicam 2018-09-16 21-06-07-741.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 15501876682388172.gif Screenshot (289).png Screenshot (290).png Screenshot (291).png Screenshot (292).png Screenshot (293).png Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (295).png Ewtransport-pilot.jpg|LINUS AND LUCY (A CHARLIE BROWN CHRISTMAS) Episodes from Sesame Street's 31st Season Ep 1.: "Singing" Screenshot (1032).png|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 Screenshot (154).png Screenshot (155).png Screenshot (156).png Screenshot (157).png Screenshot (158).png Screenshot (159).png Screenshot (161).png Screenshot (162).png 1550174882283005.gif Screenshot (1033).png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Ep 2.: "Dogs" 15503445331145967.gif Ep 3.: "Exercise" 1550174512307323.gif Bandicam 2018-12-29 17-40-07-610.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Ewexercise-count.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 Ep 4.: "Babies" Screenshot (955).png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - TRAIN WHISTLE, HIGH bandicam 2018-10-13 12-48-33-812.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Elmo's World Babies Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02 Screenshot (956).png|Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 15502844782008789.gif 15502845242008747.gif Ewbabies-count.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Screenshot (525).png Screenshot (526).png Screenshot (527).png Screenshot (528).png Screenshot (529).png Screenshot (530).png Screenshot (531).png Screenshot (532).png Screenshot (533).png BABY_CRYING_Elmo's_World.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 Ep 5.: "Bananas" bandicam 2018-09-25 17-43-24-525.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-09-25 17-49-12-828.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT Bandicam 2018-09-25 17-53-34-698.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONKEY - CHATTERING, ANIMAL 01 1550268006771338.gif Bandicam 2018-09-25 17-57-44-103.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 bandicam 2018-09-25 18-01-52-137.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Screenshot (617).png Screenshot (618).png Screenshot (619).png Screenshot (620).png Screenshot (621).png Screenshot (622).png chrome_ALY6C6sGoI.jpg Screenshot (623).png 1550268059813143.gif Ep 6.: "Drawing" Bandicam 2018-11-29 18-46-08-702.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 Bandicam 2018-11-29 19-04-52-552.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 Bandicam 2018-11-29 19-09-29-232.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK 15503521661950766.gif Bandicam 2018-06-11 19-38-22-473.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 Bandicam 2018-06-11 19-38-31-423.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 (high pitched) ELEPHANT_-_ELEPHANT_TRUMPETING,_THREE_TIMES,_ANIMAL,_Elmo's_World.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (high pitched) Screenshot (235).png Screenshot (236).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (238).png Screenshot (239).png Screenshot (240).png Screenshot (241).png Screenshot (242).png Screenshot (243).png Screenshot (244).png Screenshot (245).png Screenshot (246).png Screenshot (247).png Screenshot (248).png Bandicam 2018-11-29 19-15-49-021.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050506 Bandicam 2018-11-29 19-18-23-344.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050506 Ep 7.: "Telephones" 15503447862108337.gif Screenshot (325).png Screenshot (326).png Screenshot (327).png Screenshot (328).png Screenshot (329).png Screenshot (330).png Screenshot (331).png Screenshot (332).png Screenshot (333).png Screenshot (334).png Screenshot (335).png Screenshot (336).png 155034490135481.gif Ep 8.: "Farms" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (2).JPG|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Ewfarm-noodle.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 1550267606813185.gif Screenshot (226).png Screenshot (227).png Screenshot (228).png Screenshot (229).png Screenshot (230).png Screenshot (231).png Screenshot (232).png Screenshot (233).png Screenshot (234).png Elmo's World Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE (2).png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Ep 9.: "Hair" 1550267832813123.gif Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-17-02-440.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, 1550267757771366.gif Screenshot (559).png Screenshot (560).png Screenshot (561).png Screenshot (562).png Screenshot (563).png Screenshot (564).png Screenshot (565).png Screenshot (566).png Screenshot (567).png 1550267795813190.gif Ep 10.: "Flowers, Plants & Trees" 15503523351950775.gif Bandicam_2018-05-27_15-54-59-229.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (514).png Screenshot (515).png Screenshot (516).png Screenshot (517).png Screenshot (518).png Screenshot (519).png Screenshot (520).png Screenshot (521).png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (523).png Screenshot (524).png Episodes from Sesame Street's 32nd Season Ep 1.: "Computers" Bandicam 2018-09-20 17-32-25-972.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Bandicam 2018-09-20 17-38-32-220.jpg|Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Bandicam 2018-09-20 17-38-39-700.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-09-20 17-44-08-316.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG 15504436582036058.gif Screenshot (249).png Screenshot (250).png Screenshot (251).png Screenshot (252).png Screenshot (253).png Screenshot (254).png Screenshot (255).png Screenshot (256).png Screenshot (257).png Screenshot (258).png Screenshot (259).png Screenshot (260).png Screenshot (261).png Screenshot (262).png Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (264).png 15502811942728521.gif Ep 2.: "Bugs" Bandicam 2018-10-14 08-55-58-815.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE Bandicam 2018-10-14 09-02-42-881.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 bandicam 2018-11-30 18-06-28-587.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 15502289161719416.gif 15501394162812874.gif Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz1.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz2.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz3.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz4.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz5.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz6.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz7.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz8.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz9.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz10.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz11.png Bandicam_2018-11-30_18-12-51-371.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT Ep 3.: "Pets" 1550139006551442.gif bandicam 2018-07-04 15-59-23-747.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (low pitched) Screenshot (78).png Screenshot (79).png Screenshot (80).png Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (82) (1).png Screenshot (83) (1).png Screenshot (84).png Screenshot (85).png Screenshot (86).png Screenshot (87).png Screenshot (88).png Screenshot (89).png bandicam 2018-11-30 17-59-38-069.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN bandicam 2018-11-30 18-03-02-925.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 03 Ep 4.: "Teeth" Bandicam 2019-02-23 10-53-35-275.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boing Jews Ha PE138601 bandicam 2019-02-23 10-57-11-188.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Screenshot (282).png Screenshot (283).png Screenshot (284).png Screenshot (286).png Screenshot (287).png Screenshot (288).png 1550352446195074.gif 1550352514753287.gif Ep 5.: "Hands" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01.JPG|Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01 Elmo's World Hands Quiz 1.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 2.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 3.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 4.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 5.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 6.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 7.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 8.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 9.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 10.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 11.png Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 15502831602578457.gif Ep 6.: "Birthdays" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (3).JPG|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Bandicam 2018-11-30 17-05-26-660.jpg|H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-09-01-749.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-13-26-469.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02 Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-15-45-751.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Screenshot (66).png Screenshot (67).png Screenshot (68).png Screenshot (69).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (73).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (75).png Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (77).png 15501396262812823.gif Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-23-11-035.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-25-31-065.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-27-45-431.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 Ep 7.: "Birds" Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-16-08-506.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-16-16-893.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-16-19-157.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-20-23-012.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-26-47-792.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-32-29-358.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Screenshot (119).png Screenshot (120).png Screenshot (121).png Screenshot (122).png Screenshot (123).png Screenshot (124).png Screenshot (125).png 15501390982812827.gif Ep 8.: "Games" 155026731481319.gif Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-31-28-000.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-34-08-285.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Screenshot (1034).png|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-37-08-550.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-41-29-375.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK Bandicam 2018-11-30 17-46-04-337.jpg|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Screenshot (1035).png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Ewgames-rosie.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wood Thrush SingingA PE915510 Ep 9.: "Bicycles" Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-29-09-454.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE (low pitched) Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-16-01-348.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-19-08-629.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-21-24-415.jpg|Sound Ideas, WATER, DRIP - DOUG'S DRIPS, SLOW Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-25-52-723.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-27-17-964.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-33-44-067.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON - CHARACTER TAKE OFF AND RUN OVER SECOND CHARACTER, CRASH Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-38-38-260.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-31-38-488.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-43-24-183.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE bandicam 2018-12-27 11-34-49-537.jpg|Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (repeated several times) Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-38-22-252.jpg|Sound Ideas, MONKEY - SMALL MONKEY SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, APE Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-49-07-141.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT, Screenshot (491).png Screenshot (492).png Screenshot (493).png Screenshot (494).png Screenshot (495).png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (497).png Screenshot (498).png Screenshot (499).png 15503230681774648.gif 15503231281774697.gif Ep 10.: "Families" Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-27-28-025.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (4).png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Bandicam 2018-12-21 10-42-44-131.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 03 Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-35-06-851.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-38-49-349.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-38-52-148.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - SQUINCH AND DOONK 01 Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-38-53-657.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-46-39-564.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW HEAD KONK AND ZIP Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-53-24-413.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-57-35-895.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, SHORT Bandicam 2018-10-07 07-33-44-768.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Bandicam 2018-10-07 07-33-46-246.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, SHORT Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (53).png Screenshot (54).png Screenshot (55).png Screenshot (56).png 15503229481774621.gif Episodes from Sesame Street's 33rd Season Ep 1.: "Fish" 15503226901774642.gif Elmo's World Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP.png|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-12-27 10-56-26-468.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH 15503228001774666.gif Screenshot (314).png|Elmo pretending to be a fish Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-04-55-939.jpg|H-B HICCUP, CARTOON - A COLLECTION OF HICCUPS, HUMAN Screenshot (315).png Screenshot (316).png Screenshot (317).png Screenshot (318).png Screenshot (319).png Screenshot (320).png Screenshot (321).png Screenshot (322).png Screenshot (323).png Screenshot (324).png 15503226611774692.gif Ep 2.: "Sky" bandicam 2018-12-02 19-37-31-029.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP Screenshot (172).png|"One Second Please" Elmo's World Sky Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601.png|Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 EWsky-count.png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 Screenshot (163).png Screenshot (164).png Screenshot (165).png Screenshot (166).png Screenshot (167).png Screenshot (168).png Screenshot (169).png Screenshot (170).png Screenshot (171).png 1550282833954694.gif ViciousWellinformedAlpaca-size_restricted.gif Ep 3.: "Sleep" Screenshot (337).png Screenshot (338).png Screenshot (339).png Screenshot (340).png Screenshot (341).png Screenshot (342).png Screenshot (343).png Screenshot (344).png Screenshot (345).png Screenshot (346).png Screenshot (347).png Screenshot (374).png|ELMO IS GETTING CLOSER TO THE CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1550282692954657.gif Ep 4.: "Weather" 1550450517325391.gif 1550450470944165.gif Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-05-40-993.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (8th trumpet) Screenshot (207).png Screenshot (208).png Screenshot (209).png Screenshot (210).png Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (212).png Screenshot (213).png Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-04-00-632.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-04-18-760.jpg|H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-04-43-998.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-05-01-229.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 1550174408307316.gif Ep 5.: "Getting Dressed" 15502819932578427.gif Bandicam 2018-12-29 18-19-25-872.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 Bandicam 2018-12-29 18-24-51-003.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 01 Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301.png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2019-02-23 09-57-13-307.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02 Bandicam 2019-02-23 09-57-25-171.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Bandicam 2019-02-23 10-05-48-986.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 (high pitched) Bandicam 2019-02-23 10-09-33-767.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP bandicam 2019-02-23 10-13-34-947.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 bandicam 2019-02-23 10-17-55-544.jpg|Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 Bandicam 2019-02-23 10-24-21-667.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 Elmo's World Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE.png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Screenshot (349).png Screenshot (350).png Screenshot (351).png Screenshot (352).png Screenshot (353).png Screenshot (354).png Screenshot (355).png Screenshot (356).png Screenshot (357).png Screenshot (358).png Screenshot (359).png Bandicam 2019-02-23 10-29-38-104.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP 15501874372388142.gif Bandicam 2019-02-23 10-33-40-969.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING bandicam 2019-02-23 10-37-35-011.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - POING 03 (Very High Pitched) 1550282165954653.gif Episodes from Sesame Street's 34th Season Ep 1.: "Mail" Bandicam 2018-12-21 11-00-03-248.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP Bandicam 2018-12-21 10-53-47-256.jpg|Sound Ideas, COMEDY - LICKING Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-26-36-354.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-36-37-503.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - ZIP, POP, DONK 01 Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-38-06-263.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-58-28-561.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE Bandicam 2018-12-28 16-04-36-965.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-44-17-675.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-50-07-620.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-56-42-979.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-59-07-182.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Bandicam 2018-07-24 17-02-28-381.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 Bandicam 2018-07-24 17-07-13-322.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Screenshot (434).png 1550103760103169.gif Screenshot (435).png Screenshot (436).png Screenshot (437).png Screenshot (438).png Screenshot (439).png Screenshot (440).png Screenshot (441).png Screenshot (442).png Screenshot (443).png 15501040922985911.gif 15501041672363689.gif 15501042602363671.gif Ep 2.: "Ears" FaroffDentalIrishsetter-size_restricted.gif Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-31-18-593.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-31-32-673.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-31-40-747.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 VapidEquatorialCoyote-size_restricted.gif 15501044862985987.gif Elmo's World Ears Quiz 1.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 2.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 3.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 4.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 5.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 6.png e34686ab2d398fbecb7d0982d54309e7.gif Elmo's World Ears Quiz 7.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 8.png 15501044462363616.gif Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001.png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-42-41-131.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 NaughtyOptimalAsiaticlesserfreshwaterclam-size_restricted.gif PlainMindlessGoshawk-size_restricted.gif Ep 3.: "Firefighters" 1550352642753253.gif Ep 4.: "Wild Animals" Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-26-00-251.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPURT, CARTOON - OIL SPURT 02 Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-25-49-040.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT Gorilla_Gulps.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Elmo's World Wild Animals Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE LONG SPINNING WHISTLE.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE (very high pitched) Elmo's World Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02 1550282417954633.gif Screenshot (296).png Screenshot (299).png Screenshot (300).png Screenshot (301).png Screenshot (304).png Screenshot (305).png Screenshot (306).png Screenshot (307).png Screenshot (310).png Screenshot (311).png Screenshot (312).png Screenshot (313).png 1550282525954624.gif Ep 5.: "Open and Close" Ewopen.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING 15502666511491087.gif Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (456).png Screenshot (457).png Screenshot (458).png Screenshot (459).png Screenshot (460).png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (462).png Screenshot (463).png Screenshot (464).png Screenshot (465).png Screenshot (466).png 1550266719813151.gif Ewopen-jackbox.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 Ep 6.: "Feet" Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 1550282941954631.gif Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-56-08-561.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Elmo's World Feet Quiz 1.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 7.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 2.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 5.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 3.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 6.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 4.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 8.png Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-00-45-800.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-07-42-757.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-07-52-108.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 04 Episodes from Sesame Street's 35th Season Ep 1.: "Bath Time" 1550266360150827.gif Bandicam 2018-07-22 18-17-14-439.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RICOCHET TWANG 01 Bandicam 2018-07-22 18-18-34-214.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-07-22 18-11-45-979.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Bandicam 2018-09-02 09-22-23-457.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz1.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz2.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz3.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz4.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz5.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz6.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz7.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz8.png Bandicam 2018-09-02 09-24-53-456.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-09-02 09-31-34-034.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN Bandicam 2018-09-02 09-37-18-501.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Ep 2.: "Bells" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC OLD DIAL PHONE BELL RINGING.PNG|Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING 155013881555147.gif Elmo's_World_Sound_Ideas_PICK_CARTOON_-_FIDDLE_PICK_AND_RISE_MEDIUM_01.png|Sound Ideas, PICK, CARTOON - FIDDLE PICK AND RISE, MEDIUM, 01 Screenshot (57).png Screenshot (58).png Screenshot (59).png Screenshot (60).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (62).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (64).png Ep 3.: "Up and Down" Screenshot (1091).png|Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP 15502664921508230.gif 15502665481508277.gif Ep 4.: "Dinosaurs" Screenshot (1581).png|Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL Screenshot (1585).png|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP 15502849692427181.gif Screenshot (265).png Screenshot (266).png Screenshot (267).png Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (269).png Screenshot (270).png Screenshot (271).png Screenshot (272).png Screenshot (1591).png|Hollywoodedge, Parrot Squawks Inter TE013301 Episodes from Sesame Street's 36th Season Ep 1.: "School" Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201.JPG|Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 Screenshot (645).png Screenshot (646).png Screenshot (647).png Screenshot (648).png Screenshot (649).png Screenshot (650).png Screenshot (651).png Screenshot (652).png Screenshot (653).png Screenshot (654).png Screenshot (655).png Screenshot (656).png Screenshot (657).png Ep 2.: "Cats" 15502295461927217.gif Bandicam 2018-07-08 11-13-36-996.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (4th yowl) Bandicam 2018-07-08 11-13-38-245.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (6th yowl) 15502289791719424.gif Ep 3.: "Skin" Bandicam 2019-01-02 10-55-55-074.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD Screenshot (360).png Screenshot (361).png Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (364).png Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (3).png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Screenshot (365).png 1550229097171941.gif 15502291611927245.gif 15502292481923871.gif 15502292921719427.gif Ep 4.: "Jumping" Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-24-29-853.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, LikelyBewitchedGoosefish-size_restricted.gif Ep 5.: "Cameras" 15502850712008714.gif Screenshot (1580).png|Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 Screenshot (173).png Screenshot (174).png Screenshot (175).png Screenshot (176).png Screenshot (177).png Screenshot (178).png Screenshot (179).png Screenshot (180).png Screenshot (181).png 15502851142008721.gif 15502851502427180.gif 15502851792427145.gif Episodes from Sesame Street's 37th Season Ep 1.: "Friends" Screenshot (198).png Screenshot (199).png Screenshot (200).png Screenshot (201).png Screenshot (202).png Screenshot (203).png Screenshot (204).png Screenshot (205).png Screenshot (206).png Ep 2.: "Penguins" 1550266106286418.gif 15502661712864179.gif Screenshot (135).png Screenshot (136).png Screenshot (137).png Screenshot (138).png Screenshot (139).png Screenshot (140).png Screenshot (141).png Screenshot (142).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (144).png Ep 3.: "Doctors" 3F53CE0E-8E87-4649-B1D8-694449196F71.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 (second toot, low pitch) AromaticEmptyFennecfox-size_restricted.gif Elmo's World Hollywoodedge Baby Parrot VariousS PE021301.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 Screenshot (109).png Screenshot (110).png Screenshot (111).png Screenshot (112).png Screenshot (113).png Screenshot (114).png Screenshot (115).png Screenshot (116).png Screenshot (117).png Screenshot (118).png 9de5657e763e79bc807c25142902cc14.gif Ep 4.: "Building Things" 15502848742008754.gif Ep 5.: "Horses" Elmo's World Sound Ideas WAHEEP CARTOON WAHEEP.png|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Screenshot (634).png Screenshot (633).png Screenshot (635).png Screenshot (636).png Screenshot (637).png Screenshot (638).png Screenshot (639).png Screenshot (640).png Screenshot (641).png Screenshot (642).png Screenshot (643).png Ep 6.: "Fast and Slow" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, HORSE, INTERIOR ANIMAL, WHINY 01.png|Sound Ideas, HORSE, INTERIOR: ANIMAL, WHINY 01 Episodes from Sesame Street's 38th Season Ep 1.: "The Beach" Bandicam 2019-01-29 17-35-52-162.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (6th yowl) 15502854542427199.gif Ep 2.: "Mouths" 155026752877134.gif Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (415).png Screenshot (416).png Screenshot (417).png Screenshot (419).png Screenshot (420).png Screenshot (421).png Screenshot (422).png Screenshot (423).png Screenshot (424).png Ep 3.: "Violins" 15501389112812867.gif Ep 4.: "Noses" Image.jpg|Elmo's nose close up|link=Elmo's nose close up 15502848012008739.gif Screenshot (404).png Screenshot (405).png Screenshot (406).png Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Screenshot (407).png Screenshot (408).png Screenshot (409).png Screenshot (410).png Screenshot (411).png Screenshot (412).png Screenshot (413).png bandicam 2018-11-29 18-27-19-673.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Bandicam 2018-11-29 18-31-13-292.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (3rd trumpet) Ep 5.: "Helping" Screenshot (425).png Screenshot (426).png Screenshot (427).png Screenshot (428).png Screenshot (429).png Screenshot (430).png Episodes from Sesame Street's 39th Season Ep 1.: "Drums" Ep 2.: "Eyes" Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 15501046752363684.gif Screenshot (392).png Screenshot (393).png Screenshot (394).png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (396).png Screenshot (397).png Screenshot (398).png Screenshot (399).png Screenshot (400).png Screenshot (401).png Screenshot (402).png Screenshot (403).png Episodes from Sesame Street's 40th Season Ep 1.: "Frogs" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN.JPG|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Ewfrogs-kermit.jpg|Ewfrogs-kermit.jpg|link=Ewfrogs-kermit.jpg 1550285314242711.gif 15502852822427196.gif What episodes are these shots from? Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries